Iowa State Cyclones
History Minnowsotan years (2014-present) 2014 Season The 2014 season was the first in which the Iowa State Cyclones played. The Cyclones finished with a record of 2-10 overall and had 2 coaches throughout the 2014 season. The Cyclones had one player get drafted this season Jamie Keeton WR 2015 Season The 2015 season brought hopes of improvement among Cyclone fans. After the first season the goal was to improve in everything the cyclones brought to the Big 12. Some of these goals were met, the Cyclones finished with a final record of 4-8 overall and won their rivalry game against Kansas State, bringing home bragging rights to the Farmageddon game. Everything seemed hopeful for Cyclone fans as head coach Minnowsotan recruited 2 future stars in the Iowa State's legacy. Clifford Wilcox and Arturo Pacheco. 2016 Season 2017 Season To be added. 2018 Season To be added. 2019 Season To be added. 2020 Season To be added. Season-by-Season Records Award Winners Offensive School Records Single-game leaders *Most rushes: 31 - Marc Ladner (2016) Washington State *Rushing yards: 290 - Arturo Pacheco (2018) Florida Atlantic *Rushing TD's: 4 - Marc Ladner(2015), Arturo Pacheco(2017, 2018-W1 & W7) *Rushing yards QB: 89 - Clifford Wilcox (2018) Florida Atlantic *Passing Yards: 395 - Clifford Wilcox (2019) UTEP *Passing TD's: 3 - Alfred Spruill (2014, 2015) , Clifford Wilcox (2017, 2018, 2019) *Receiving yards: 184 - Tom Oldham (2018) Florida Atlantic *Receiving TD's: 2 - Ocatavio McLean (2014), (2x)Michael Chambers (2015), (3x)Tom Oldham (2018) *Most Points scored: 63 (2018) Florida Atlantic Single-season leaders *Most rushes: 325 - Arturo Pacheco (2018) *Rushing yards: 1,982 - Arturo Pacheco (2018) *Rushing TD's: 21 - Auturo Pacheco (2018) *Rushing yards QB: 367 - Clifford Wilcox (2018) *Passing Yards: 3,008 - Clifford Wilcox (2019) *Passing TD's: 17 - Clifford Wilcox (2018) *Receiving yards: 1,103 - Tom Oldham (2018) *Receiving TD's: 10 - Tom Oldham (2019) Career leaders *Most rushes: 879 - Arturo Pacheco (2016-2019) *Rushing yards: 4,740 - Arturo Pacheco (2016-2019) *Rushing TD's: 56 - Arturo Pacheco (2016-2019) *Rushing yards QB: 1,209 - Clifford Wilcox (2016-2019) *Passing Yards: 9,245- Clifford Wilcox (2016-2019) *Passing TD's: 46 - Clifford Wilcox (2016-2019) *Receiving yards: 2,889 - Tom Oldham (2017-2019) *Receiving TD's: 21 - Tom Oldham (2017-2019) Defensive School Records Single-game leaders *Most tackles: 12 - (2x)Steve Irwin (2014) Indiana and Colorado State *Most sacks: 2 - Too many people to list but Larry Manning did it first *Most interceptions: 1 - too many people but Nicholas Freeman was the first Single-season leaders *Most tackles: 76 - Gregory Baker (2014) *Most sacks: 8 - Kai Voss (2019) *Most interceptions: 7 - David Tolliver (2018) *TD's: 2 - David Tolliver (2018) Kamari Wilkins (2019) Career leaders *Most tackles: 165 - Steven Irwin (2014-2017) *Most sacks: 15 - Larry Manning (2015-2017) *Most interceptions: 12 - David Tolliver (2018-2021) *TD's: 3 - Alan Dunn (2014-2016) & Kamari Wilkins (2018- 2021) Kicker School Records Single-game leaders *Most FG's attempted: 4 - Eric Graves (2018) Kansas *Most FG's made: 4- Eric Graves (2018) Kansas *Most extra points made: 9 - Eric Graves (2018) Florida Atlantic Single-season leaders *Most FG's attempted: 21 - Eric Graves (2019) *Most FG's made: 20 - Eric Graves (2019) *Most extra points made: 44 - Eric Graves (2018) *Highest field goal %: 100% Eric graves (2018) Career leaders *Most FG's attempted: 38 - Eric Graves (2018 - 2019) *Most FG's made: 37 - Eric Graves (2018 - 2019) *Most extra points made: 87 - Eric Graves (2018 - 2019) *Highest field goal %: 97%% - Eric Graves (2018 - 2019) *Longest field goal: 54 yards - Eric Graves (2019 Week 14) *Most consecutive FG's Made: 30 - Eric Graves (2018 - 2019 Week 12) *Most consecutive extra points made: 60 - Eric Graves (2018 - 2019 Week 4) Cyclones in the NFL Draft Cyclones in the NFL Category:Big 12 Category:Iowa State Cyclones